El Amor esta en el Aire
by Angel of Pirates
Summary: En el barco de los Mugiwaras pasan muchas cosas,nuevos enemigos nuevas aventuras nuevas islas y tambien algo de romance entre dos personas.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaa: DDDDDDD

Demomento ire publicando historias sigiendo los personajes y eso :v mi plan fracaso asi q de momento las historias seran asi

Bueno aquí algunos cdigos XD que yo usare

el * es para represnetar una accion

los son para pensamientos

ajajaja bueno esto es todo amigos

Aviso en esta historia tendremos mushas cosas nuevas LuNa por ejemplo ajajaja

Era un dia bastante relajado en el Sunny Go todos hacian sus cosas Nami estaba haciendo y trabajando en Nuevos Mapas, Zoro entrenaba como siempre,Robin ciomo de costumbre estaba leyendo un libro,Franky estaba en el timon controlando el rumbo del Barco, Chopper estaba practicando nuevas medicinas,Sanji estaba en la Cocina preparando la comida, Brook como de costumbre estaba tocando una melodiosa cancion, Usopp estaba en su taller inventando no se estaba en la cabeza del leon mirnado al frente, en el barco inundaba la calma asta q alguien grito lo q luffy mas deseaba oir.

Sanji:a comer! ***mientras abria la puerta del comedor ***

Luffy:bien! porfin! ***salte de la cabeza del leon estirando mis brazos los coloque en la barandilla q esta justamente arriba del comedor,una vez sujetado me deje llebar llegando asta la cocina y entrando como loco a situarme en mi asiento,coji el tenedor y cuchillo y empeze a golpear la mesa diciendo***comida! Comida comida! ***de forma repetida mientras se me caia la baba con el olorcillo de la carne ***

Sanji:te quieres esperar un poco a q por lo menos sirva los platos?! ***empeze a repartir la comida poniendola en los platos,empezaban a venir todo,primero Franky Usopp luego Chopper y Robin y junto a ella Zoro* **es raro nami-swan no esta qui

Luffy:dejala ya vendra ***mientras tenia un mogollon de carne en la boca* **Ya sabes como es quiere tenerlo todo perfecto para sus mapas ***decia meintras segia comiendo y hablando cosa q a Sanji le molesto***

Sanji:QUIERES DEJAR YA DE HABLAR CON LA BOCA LLENA!* **decia mientras le golpeaba la cara con la pierna a luffy poniendo cara de demonio***

Robin:fufufufu ***rio Robin mientras se llevavaba a la boca un poco de arroz con carne y calamar ***Esta muy Bueno cocinero-san

Sanji:por ti todo ***me puse en plan matrimonio con corazones en los ojos***

Zoro:tsk ***al ver la escena me enfade un poco, ¿Porque? No me pregunten tampoco se***

Sanji:tienes algun problema Marino ¬¬ ***le digo con cara de malas uvas, Zoro respondio desenbainando sus espadas y se aprecia como saltan chispas***

Robin:fufufufufufu ***segi comiendo* **Todos los dias la misma pelea Es divertido

Nami:***en mi camarote acabando mi mapa,no me encontraba nada bien no tenia hambre por eso me quede en mi camarote pero pense q si me quedaba preocuparia a los demas entonces segi haciendo mapas***

Usopp:el q tarde tanto ya es extraño ***dije y mire a Robin quien dijo***

Robin:estara tan ocupada con los mapas q no se ha percatado de q ya es hora de comer,bueno si tiene hambre ya vendra ***mientras dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro***

Nami:***vi por mi ventana de mi camarote q el cielo se nublaba y q empezaba a llover fuerte susurre la palabra ***tormenta... ***por suerte franky se percato del clima en un momento q miro por la ventana,salio del comedor asta el timon al mismo tiempo q yo,le di intrucciones ha franky para q moviera el barco en tal sentido para desbiarnos de la tormenta,por lo q se vio era fuerte ya q hizo q las olas arrebatiese sobre el Sunny con mucha fiereza,por suerte consegimos salir de esa tormenta justo a tiempo* **ya paso ya esta todo bien ***regrese a mi camarote sin muchas ganas ni de comer***

Chopper:si q es raro en nami que no venga a comer no?

Usopp:bueno si tienen hambre ya se lo dira Sanji ***todos acabamos de comer y regresamos a nuestras rutinas***

Luffy:***vi a Nami regresar a su camarote yo le intente seguir pero me aburri al segundo y me fui a la cabeza del leon otra vez,mi sitio preferido***

Nami:***largas horas en mi camarote hicieron q mi cabeza rebentara,decidi salir afuera a tomar el aire me fui junto a Luffy solo q yo me situe en la barandilla cerca de el y contenple las vista,aspire el aire y luego lo solte luffy me ollo y dice***

Luffy:eh que haces ***se coloco encima de la barandilla oscilando en el agua***

Nami:***me dio tan susto q pasara de la cabeza del Sunny a delante mia en la barandilla q di un paso atrás de tal susto* **Luffy no me des esos susto ***suspire pasandome el susto***

Luffy:emm lo siento shizizizizizi no era mi intencion ***me puse de cuclillas en la barandilla mirando a Nmai con una sonrisa***

Nami:***me levante y con el dedo golpee la cabeza de luffy* **hay que ver lo cabezota q eres ***suspire ya q con el no se podia pelear sin acabar perdiendo la batalla/guerra* **aiii contigo no hay remedio :)

Luffy:shizizizizizizi ***regrese a la cabeza del leon***

Nami:***yo fui a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua y en ese instante estuvo Sanji todo el rato molestandome en pq no havia comida q si estaba bien y esto* **Sanji tranquilo estoy bien solo fue q no tenia hambre ***regrese lo antes posible a mi camarote***

Sanji:pero es muy raro en ti nami-swan oh esq ya no te gusta mi comida ***decia con lagrimas mordiendo un pañuelo pero me puse a pelar otra vez con el Marino ese de mierda pq le molestaba y esto y aquello*** Callate Marino de Mierda

Zoro:deberias aprender a callar tu ***empezaron a saltar chispas***

Nami:***iba hacia mi camarote cuando derepente un Rey Marino aparecia delante mia,era enorme super enorme,me asuste y no puede contener un pequeño chillido ***

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos :D siento la Tardanza pero esq eh estado ocupada TwT con el nuevo prollecto. Lo siento por las Faltas de ortografia -w-.

Nami:***vi al Rey marino como me miraba fijamente me segia a cada paso q daba,yo le miraba como diciendo **Encerio? ¬¬,**coji mi Clima Tact rapidamente y le apunte,con sus grandes aletas sacudio el agua formando grandes olas que dieron con el Sunny haciendo que se inclinara a un lado,yo retrocedi y cai sobre la pared mientras que mi clim tact salia volando lejos de mi,mire al Rey marino y busque mi clima tac cuando me di cuenta de q ya no estaba dij * **Mierda... ***abrio su gran boca,yo aprobeche y salte a un lado esquibando el gran mordisco que arremetio sobre mi aunque fallo y le dio al camarote (**justamente el mio) *** **HEY ESE ES MI CAMAROTE! ***consegi coger mi clima Tact lo chamusque,recibio tal impacto que se quedo K.O callendo de nuevo al mar,pero eso no era sufciente contra un Rey Marino,asi q una vez mas salio del agua sacudiendola,y me miro con malas uvas,abrio su gran boca para arremetir sobre mi otra vez***

Luffy:***lo vi todo y cuando vi que volvia a la carga hacia Nami decidi atacarle no permitiria que le hiciera daño,asi pues sali corriendo hacia el,y dije con tono cabreado * **Gomu Gomu no... PISTOL!** * lance mi brazo con el puño cerrado y golpee al Rey Marino mandandolo a volar rompiendole varios dientes ***

Nami:***mire a luffy como golpeo al Rey marino y como este salio volando,suspire para mis adentro,estaba en estado de Shock y me dije a mi misma ** Tranquila Nami es un monstruo de Nada...,**volvi a mirar a Luffy y le sonrei *** Gracias Luffy ^^

Luffy:shizizizi asi sabra q nadie se mete con mis Nakamas ***sonrei nervioso y mire a su camarote y lentamente gire la cabeza a Nami* **Emm Nami estas bien? * **no queria q mirase a su camarote el cual estaba medio destruido le faltaba la Parte de arriba ,por eso la voltee antes de q se dirigiera a su camarote ***

Nami:si si estoy...bien? * **note los brazos de luffy q me giraban *** Luffy que haces sueltame ***ya q no me soltaba ***

Luffy:Chopper! ***coji a Nami de la mano y me dirigi hacia el para alejarla de su camarote,cada vez q volteaba la cabeza yo se la giraba ***

Nami:Luffy! *** me enfade y le di un puñetazo tumbandole con un chicon *** Cuantas vezes te he dicho que me agas eso! Y mas con la cabeza que duele y mas siendo un bruto como tu! Ademas estoy bien -_- ***me gire y apunto estaba de girar mi cabeza cuando luffy se puso delante mia ***

Luffy:Insito! ***le empuje de atrás hacia La clinica de Chopper donde estaba ala otra punta del barco mire a Franky y alarge el cuello mientras segia empujando a Nami *** Oi Franky soluciona lo de camarote de Nami antes de q se de cuenta ***volvi mi cuello y segi empujando a Nami pero me di cuenta de q esta salto hacia atrás y me tumbo***

Nami:Luffy? Que escondes? *** la cara se me hico oscura y mis ojos brillaban en blanco,el pobre luffy puso cara de Oh Oh ***

Luffy: eh? Yo na-nada... ***los morros se me fueron de lado mientras intentaba no tener contaco visual con ella ***

Nami: voy yo y me lo creo ¬¬ luffy aprende a mentir *** me fui a mi camarote sin antes hacerle un chicon a luffy ,que se levanto sigiendome * **que me estas sigiendo? * **fui corriendo esquibando los brazos de luffy mientras robin no paraba de reir Zoro miraba mientras entrenaba y Brook ni se dio cuenta, Franky estaba hiendo a mi camarote ***

Luffy:Maldicion! ***estire mis brazos otra vez para intentar cojerla pero esquibo era muy rapida * **-3-

Nami:* **llege a mi camarote y cuando lo vi el cielo callo a mis pies literalemnte,me desplome con unos ojos grandes impactados por la escena, faltaba medio camarote y no podia asegurar de q mis mapas estuvieran bien *** conque...por esto hacias eso luffy *** susurre y note que Luffy estaba detras mia ***

Luffy: ***miraba como Nami estaba atonita a lo q sus ojos veian,le puse la mano en el hombro y me puse de cuclillas junto a ella * **No te preocupes

Nami:luffy... *** hice una sonrisa hueca me levante y entre por lo q havia sido la puerta ya q estaba media,gracias a dios el mapa tan importante que estaba haciendo no se rompio tampoco demas mapas,solo fue la parte superior nada mas los mapas no volaron ni se destrulleron * **Menos Mal ***sonrei satisfecha,me toque el hombro y note un poco de sangre,tenia un corte en el hombro *** Porque n-no me di cuenta? ***sali y vi a Luffy mirandome oh esperandome no lo sabia exsacto * **Los mapas estan bien ***sonrei ***

Luffy: pero tu no ***dije con tono serio y señale su hombro ***

Nami:emmm no es nada ***intente que no se preocupara ***

Luffy:no te creo ….. *** coji de la mano a Nami y fui hacia Chopper que vio la herida de nami y empezo a gritar ***

Chopper:un medico un medico!

Nami:pero si ese eres tu ***aprete y alce el puño ***

Chopper:s-si! ***coji las vendas y un poco de alchol para desinfectar la herida luego se la limpie y le Puse la venda * **

Nami: Arigato Chopper ^^ * **sonrei***

Chopper: no no digas esos baka * **mientras bailaba contento ***

Toda La tripulacion Volvia a hacer sus tareas, Luffy se fue a buscar a Chopper y empezaron a hablar sobre Carne (tipico en Luffy) Usopp segia en el taller haciendo nuevas armas, Zoro entrenaba con sus pesas y la Meditacion, Brook tomaba el Te mientras hablaba con Franky, Robin regaba sus plantas alegremente, Sanji estaba preparando un delicioso Zumo de Naranjas a Nami la cual estaba leyendo un libro de Navegacion tranquilamente.

Sanji:Nami-swan! Aqui esta tu delicioso zumo de naranjas * **bajaba la bandeja con con el Zumo de Naranjas bien exprimido inclinado * **Porti y Para ti my Laddy *** con tono caballeroso ***

Nami:Arigato Sani-san * **coji el zumo y pege un sorbo *** esta delicioso

Sanji:por ti todos *** mientras reboloteaba hacia la cocina con Corazones volando a su Alrededor ***

Nami:*** note algo en el cambio de presion del Aire y aprecie como se nublabla poco a poco,las nubes estaban bien cargadas y las olas empezaban a mover el barco de un lado a otro,me levante y fui a la barandilla en donde veia a todos *** Mina preparense hay Tormenta y de la Fuerte! Franky al timon Luffy Usopp soltad la vela Mallor Chopper Robin aseguren los objetos pequeños a bordo Zoro Sanji Ayuden a Robin y Chopper!

Todos: SI SEÑOR! * **todos hicimos caso a nami y nos pusimos e hacerlo cuando empezo a llover Fuerte y la potencia de las Olas aumentaron ***

Nami:Franky! a estribor unos 50 grados!

Franky:si! *** lo hice como me lo pidio ***

Nami:prepara el Coup the Vent (no se si se dice asi xP) se nos va a caer una! ***se aprecia como a unos metros largos hay un gran tornados que se mueve muy rapidamente y ibamos directos a el ***

Franky: SI! ***lo preparo tal y omo me dijo pero hay un problema algo no funciona bien ***

Nami: franky! Ahora!

Franky:***lo enciendo pero no funciona* **Nami no funciona!

Nami y los Demas: QUEE?! ***asustados ,luffy y usoop empiezan a moverse de arriba a abajo gritando ***

Luffy y Usopp: NOS HUNDIREMOS!

Nami:***le di tal golpe q los tumbe a los dos* **QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO! *** cara de demonio *** franky cuanto te llevaria arreglarlo ***fui a la barandilla y mire como poco a poco nos hacercabamos al remolino formado delante nuestra ,estabamos muy cerca ***

Franky:no lo se!

Nami:soluconalo ya! * **miraba asustada ***

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
